pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Zim
Alternative Titles *Day of Doom *Invasion of Doom *Crossover of Doom *Wrath of the Irkens *Wrath of Zim Synopsis A new kid with a green skin condition named Zim asks Phineas and Ferb to build him a space ship, but they soon find out from Meap that Zim was a dangerous invader of the Irken Empire. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to form an alliance with the Irken Empire by pleasing the Almighty Tallest. Plot Summary The episode starts out first from Invader Zim's perspective, as he and GIR are being chased by and dogfighting Meap in his ship. Eventually, Zim's cruiser is shot down, and crash-lands somewhere in Danville. Zim and GIR jump out of the destroyed ship. After GIR collects all the vital parts, the duo run to the nearest alleyway just as Meap is flying over head looking for them. The duo jump into a dumpster or trash can to hide. After a while, Meap gives up and flies away, thinking he's lost them. GIR's sensors soon indicate that the coast is clear, and they pop out of their revolting hiding spot and put on their human and dog disguises. Zim starts to try to think of a good move to make, but after Gir starts complaining about it, he decides to take him to the Paul Bunyan's for some pancakes. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are busy doing something in their backyard, and bothering Candace, who complains about how her brothers are the most selfish, inconsiderate people in the world. From far away, their activity attracts Zim's attention, who decides to use them to rebuild his ship. After breakfast, he and GIR walk over to to their yard, and after fooling them into their human appearance, they decide to help build the ship. After the "Where's Perry Line", Perry enters his base, and Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been making phone calls to a receiver that is not from Earth, and wants Perry to investigate. Meanwhile, Meap is seen traveling back to Zim's first town, and meets Dib and Gaz there. After finding out they share a common enemy, Meap decides to take Dib along with him. At first, Gaz refuses to go, but agrees when Dib promises to take her to Bloaty's for dinner if she came and helped. This also surprises Gaz that her brother knows her favorite pizza place, as she thought of him as a selfish jerk who cared more about his obsessions with the supernatural than his sister. Remains to be written... End Credits There are many possibilities for the clip during the end credits, including: *The rebuilding of the Irken Empire is seen, with Zim sitting on top a throne, laughing maniacally. *Zim and Tak are seen together on their coffee date. Songs *I am Zim! *This Don't Impress Us Much *Progress of Operation Impending Doom 2 *Doom Song *Busted (Dib's version) Running Gags "Yes, Yes I am" Line 1. 2. Red: Well Zim, it seems you are a truly skilled Invader. Zim: Yes, yes I am. Phineas: I already used that line. Zim: Silence! Ferb's Line Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. Ferb: How did he get on the ship? Watcha Doin'? Perry's Entrance Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Perry's Trap Curse You Perry The Platypus! 1. Doofenshmirtz: Thank you Perry the Platypus! 2. Purple and Red: Curse you Perry the Platypus! Quotes Zim: Curses! GIR, gather all the vital parts of the ship and store them in your compartment, quickly! GIR: '''OKAY! But which ones are vital again? '''Zim: Urrgh. Here's that list again. GIR: Oh, right. I'mmmmmmmm ON IT! Zim: (To himself) I should have taken a regular SIR unit, even if the Tallests did say you are "advanced". Zim: Disgusting, human waste! (He brushes off his clothes). GIR, engage disguises! Zim puts on his his contacts and wig while GIR puts on his famous dog costume. Zim then ponders some options and is a bit stressed that his ship is destroyed and he is stranded in a new town. GIR: PANCAKES! (He points to Paul Bunyan's Pancake Shop across the street) Zim: No GIR, you can't have any. Gir makes a very sad face. Zim: Alright, we'll eat, then plan our next move. GIR: '''YAAAAAYY!!! '''Tak: '''Hey Zim. '''Zim: '''Huh, Tak! GIR, prepare for Battle! '''GIR: Yes my lord! (Switches to Duty Mode and draws out lasers and missile launchers) Tak: 'Woah! Woah, Calm down! I'm not here to fight. '''Zim: '(After Pause) But don't you, uhhh, hate me for stopping you from passing the Irkan Elite test and stopping you from becoming an Invader? And for ruining your plan of filling Earth's Core with snacks? (All during flashbacks) '''Tak: Well, you see Zim, after you ruined my plot, I negotiated with the Tallest, and they assigned me to Sirus Minor, which I conquered with ease. After that, I was relocated to Coresant, and after destroying that, I conquered another planet. So that's three planet's I've conquered as an Invader. After that, the Tallest were so impressed, they promoted me to head of security here on the massive. Zim: Wow, well, congradulations. Tak: And, since in the end, I became a great invader, I can't say I hate you anymore. Zim: O, K... Tak: '''Another thing, the tallest also gave me access to a special bar that only high-rank members of the empire are allowed to drink at. Maybe later, you wanna stop by there and grab a coffee? My treat? '''Zim: '''Thanks, sure! But right now, I need to go check in with the tallest! '''Tak: '''Okay. I'll see ya later then. '''Zim: K. Bye. Cast *'Vincent Martella' as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster' as Ferb *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace *'Alyson Stoner' as Isabella *'Caroline Rhea' as Mom *'Richard O'Brian' as Dad *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'John Viener' as Norm *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann' as Carl (uncredited *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy *'Lorenzo Lamas' as Meap *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Zim *'Rosearik Rikki Simons' as GIR *'Andy Berman' as Dib *'Melissa Fahn '''as Gaz *'Kevin McDonald''' as the Purple Tallest *'Wally Wingert' as the Red Tallest *'Olivia d'Abo' as Tak *'Ted Raimi' as Skoodge *'Fred Tatasciore' as Lard Nar *Extras as the Irkan invaders and guards and Massive crew. Background & Trivia Notes *This episode is a crossover with the series Invader Zim, and the original cast of that series reprise their roles. **This episode also possibly substitutes for the un-aired series finale of Invader Zim. *This episode is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap". *A trailer for this episode is shown during the credits of "Meapless In Seattle" *There are some references to franchises such as Star Wars, Alien, Star Trek, The Matrix, and Halo. *Dib falling out of the hole in the Massive walls and falling into the gaseous core of Saturn is likely a reference to fate that Invader Zim's creator, Jhonen Vasquez originally intended for Dib. *This episode sets the stage for "Invader Zor", an episode of Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet to Come in which Zor, the son of Zim and Tak comes to Earth and tries to take it over, but is stopped by Phineas and Isabella's children, along with their cousins. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Articles under construction